Idiota
by Verschiedenn
Summary: Kirito, en realidad, no tenía un pelo de idiota; y eso Asuna iba a comprobarlo. [One-shot].


**Idiota.**

La taza de té humeaba frente a su nariz dejándole una temperatura algo elevada sobre la piel; al mismo tiempo, una muy ligera capa de humedad enfriaba el calor que se concentraba en la parte inferior de su rostro, y eso podría estar haciéndola sonrojar.

En realidad, Asuna sabía que era una excusa cobarde para justificar la ansiedad y repentina timidez que sentía, sensaciones que tomaban presencia física en sus mejillas, con un irritante y odioso tono rosado, que parecía empecinado en llamar la atención sobre su níveo rostro.

Por eso mismo, la taza de té seguía sobre su rostro, inamovible y firme en la tarea de ocultar su lentitud con que sorbía el líquido marrón era otra excusa para prolongar el tiempo en que por fin se decidiría a patear las barreras de su timidez, y hacerle frente a Kirito.

Algo que la irritaba un poco, era la actitud del muchacho. Kirito se mostraba muy calmado, en una posición similar a la suya, bebiendo el té que ella le había ofrecido ―en realidad, cuando era su comida, él no rechazaba nada… Era un glotón―; por supuesto, su taza de té no estaba escandalosamente inclinada para ocultar sus mejillas, después de todo, él no estaba sonrojado en absoluto.

¡Le fastidiaba tanto! Asuna cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Hasta hacía unas horas, él había sido tan directo, tierno y romántico. La había protegido, luego le había dado el beso más hermoso que Asuna hubiera experimentado, y finalmente, terminó ofreciéndole su vida, protección, compañía, y que la devolvería al mundo real; ella jamás en su vida se sintió tan completa, tan enamorada.

_"Quisiera pasar esta noche contigo"._

La taza de té tembló sobre su platito y repiqueteó, llamando la atención del Espadachín Oscuro; éste separó los párpados de uno de sus ojos para enfocarlo en ella, que parecía enojada, y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. El muchacho se puso un poco nervioso, Asuna no tenía el mejor genio del mundo cuando se enojaba, y para evitar problemas, volvió a concentrarse en su té. No sabía qué podría haberla hecho enfadar, si había sido un buen día… al margen de que él, por segundos, casi muriera.

Asuna se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, luchando contra el impulso que le decía: "_Estás loca, ni se te ocurra"_; pero había otro impulso, titubeante, aunque a la vez poderoso, que la incitaba a llevar a cabo lo que se había planteado.

Ella era una de las mejores jugadoras de SAO; no era tan fuerte como Kirito, pero era sublíder en su gremio, su nivel era muy alto, y sus habilidades respaldaban ese hecho; podía con esto, claro que podía.

La muchacha de ojos y cabellos castaños golpeó su tasa contra la mesa; los restos líquidos del té que no había bebido, saltaron fuera de la porcelana y se estrellaron en la madera, solo fueron unas gotitas, pero Kirito las vio a la perfección, repentinamente sorprendido y alerta por la reacción de su compañera.

―¡Está bien! ―exclamó ella, y el espadachín de traje oscuro ensanchó sus ojos sin comprender nada.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo, Asuna se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta posicionarse cerca de la ventana; al mismo tiempo, presionó un botón de mando sobre la pared, y las luces de la casa se apagaron; Kirito no entendía nada en absoluto, pero no quitaba su vista de ella, buscando respuestas, aún sin pronunciar nada. Asuna inspiró una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz, buscando la valentía de la que siempre hacía gala en las batallas. En realidad, aquella no era una batalla, y su vida no peligraba en absoluto, pero se sentía sumamente tensa, y sobre todo: cohibida. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decidirse? Creía que había estado segura cuando se levantó de su asiento, y era verdad, sentía la misma determinación que cuando le dijo a Kirito que lo protegería, pero conforme se acercaba a la ventana, su resolución comenzó a detenerse, hasta que se extinguió como las luces de su casa cuando las apagó.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás; inspiró aire nuevamente y movió una de sus manos en el aire, hasta abrir la ventana del menú; mientras movía sus dedos y presionaba botones, llevó su otra mano a su pecho, empuñándola, y luego sintió el aire fresco contra su piel desnuda; se había quitado su ropa, quedando solo en la interior.

Sus mejillas estallaron en un rojo furioso, y sus ojos se desviaron a Kirito, que la observaba casi inexpresivo, taladrándola con sus ojos oscuros. Esa situación era tan… escandalosa. Nunca se imaginó a sí misma, tan seria y aguerrida, mostrándose en paños menores, pero ya estaba hecho ¿No? No debería sentirse arrepentida, y tampoco lo estaba.

Aunque no recibir respuesta de Kirito estaba comenzando a asustarla, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa nuevamente.

―A-apresúrate y quítate la ropa tú también… es vergonzoso ser la única en estar así ―murmuró, pero a pesar del bajo tono, su voz se las arregló para temblar en varios momentos.

El rostro inexpresivo de Kirito pareció caer en cuenta de algo; sus ojos y boca se ensancharon en una mueca sorprendida, una que jamás le había visto; sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo no tan fuerte como el de ella, pero no se quedaba tan atrás; abrió y cerró la boca, buscando palabras para pronunciar, o eso supuso Asuna.

―¿Qué? No… yo… yo no me refería a eso. Solo lo decía para quedarnos en la misma habitación ―su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más inaudible.

Y estaba siendo honesto. Cuando le propuso a Asuna pasar la noche en su casa, lo había hecho con la intensión de no separarse de ella bajo ningún motivo; durante esos años dentro del juego, había perdido a tantas personas importantes, que perder a Asuna se le hacía insoportable. Pero no solo eso, sabía que tendría pesadillas por haber asesinado a Kuradeel, aún podía sentir su mano destruyendo su estómago, y las palabras que él le dedicó: "Asesino"; no quería despertar gritando, y sabía que si Asuna estaba cerca, se sentiría contenido.

Pero más pronto que tarde, se dio cuenta de que no debería haberle dicho aquello.

La muchacha no se lo podía creer; se había quedado petrificada ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar a la conclusión de que Kirito quería hacerlo con ella? ¡La vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese instante era inenarrable! Y lo peor del asunto, es que a pesar de que el espadachín le había dicho que no tenía esas intenciones con ella, sus ojos no habían abandonado su blanquecina figura en absoluto.

¡Era su culpa, maldita sea! ¿Qué quería que pensara con eso de _"Quiero pasar la noche contigo"_? ¿Acaso él era idiota? ¿No se daba cuenta que podía ser mal interpretado?

¡Y qué ya le quitara los ojos de encima! Le hacía sentirse aún más expuesta y desgraciada.

La furia corrió por sus venas, tan espesa como la adrenalina; su femenino rostro enrojeció en frustración y vergüenza, debido a sentirse una completa ilusa. Kirito retrocedió repentinamente asustado, pero su espalda chocó con el respaldar de su asiento. Si valoraba su vida, lo mejor era levantarse y esquivar o salir corriendo.

―¡Idiota! ―gritó Asuna; con sus habilidades de destreza, empuñó una de sus manos, casi decidida a asesinarlo por obligarla a comportarse como una imbécil, y se lanzó hacia él.

El espadachín retuvo su mano, y ella soltó un sollozo liberando las lágrimas que había retenido a duras penas… Se sentía tan estúpida y decepcionada. Pero entonces la mirada de Kirito pareció oscurecerse, su rictus demostraba demasiada seriedad y decisión, entonces llevó una de sus manos a su cintura, envolviéndola, y la otra se posó en su nuca, atrayendo el rostro de Asuna al suyo, para posar sus labios sobre los femeninos con delicadeza; claro que con el paso de los segundos, ya no hubo más delicadeza.

Kirito, en realidad, no tenía un pelo de idiota.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que subo algo a Fanfiction, sin embargo, es un one-shot que ya subí en Mundo SasuSaku, bajo el nick de Verschieden; no tengo otras publicaciones en otros lados.

Espero que les haya gustado, que comenten si es así, por que mi barrita de energía quiere estar en verde(? Un beso.


End file.
